


Выверты бессознательного

by Klea_Strix



Series: Неведомые [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Magic, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Mystical story, POV First Person, Vampires, magic policy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Прошло уже несколько лет с того времени, как девушка узнала о своем происхождении, о своей принадлежности к Неведомым, но ей было трудно сразу принять эти изменения. Князь Влад, не без подачи Беса, дал ей возможность вернуться домой и смириться со свой новой судьбой, но это, как оказалось, это было огромной ошибкой. Возвратившись к привычной жизни, она потихоньку убедила себя, что все, произошедшее с ней, было всего лишь сном. Способность людей к самообману порой просто потрясала, а княжна еще во многом оставалась человеком, и отказываться от этого не спешила. И вот Бес с разрешения своего князя приступил к процессу отторжения...





	Выверты бессознательного

Девушка шла по ночному городу. Шла неторопливо, знакомым путем и знала, что с ней ничего не может случиться. Но если бы ей было слышно, о чем говорят двое таких же ночных прохожих, следующих за ней по пятам, она не была бы так уверена в своей неуязвимости. Эти двое шли позади нее в некотором отдалении и перебрасывались фразами.

― А она ничего.

― Да, у княжны губа не дура.

― Но они, наверное, смешно выглядят вместе, из-за разницы в росте.

― Эй, она же твоя спасительница, как я слышал. Разве можно смеяться над теми, кто спас твою никчемную жизнь?

― Смеяться можно над всем, главное знать, где остановиться.

― Этого ты, как раз, и не знаешь.

― Вы, русские, все такие снобы?

― А вы, французы, всегда такие придурки?!

― И почему Бес решил работать с тобой?!

― Да потому что он мог на меня положиться, в отличие от тебя!

― Когда все закончится, я убью тебя! 

― Это мы еще посмотрим кто кого!

― Мальчики, вам не кажется, что вас послали не для того, чтобы выяснять отношения на всю улицу, – женский голос вмешался в их разговор на повышенных тонах и заставил вспомнить о деле. Магнус и его спутник по имени Стас посмотрели на белокурую бестию, что бросала на них сердитые взгляды из-под нахмуренных бровей, а затем перевели взгляд на свой объект. Девушка в темном пальто уже оторвалась далеко, и теперь надо было напрячься, чтобы догнать ее. Магнус бросил недовольный взгляд на русского и растворился в темноте. Через несколько секунд он уже практически дышал в спину преследуемой. 

― Как он это делает? – Стас, чья работа чаще всего была связана с поиском и наблюдением, позавидовал способностям этого наглого иностранца. 

― Это врожденный талант, тебе это не дано. Зато у тебя есть другие достоинства, – успокоила его Света. – Бес уже ждет их около дома, так что на сегодня твоя работа закончена, а посему давай-ка отправимся домой и займемся тем, что у тебя получается лучше всего. 

С этими словами, она подхватила своего кавалера под руку и утащила в противоположном направлении. 

Тем временем объект преследования достиг своего дома, но войти в подъезд ей было не суждено: чья-то рука впилась в девичье плечо, и через секунду она уже вдыхала запах эфира. Ее сознание померкло…

 

***

 

― Она скоро придет в себя?

Бес внимательно посмотрел на лежащую на кровати темноволосую девушку и ответил:

― Через пару минут. 

― Ты думаешь, она согласится помочь? – Голос Магнуса звучал скептически.

― Ей это и не нужно, она – приманка. 

― Надейся на то, что кое-кто поймет: у нас не было другого выбора.

Решение похитить близкую подругу княжны далось всем нелегко, но Бес был прав - выбора особого у них не было, точнее его не оставила она сама. Прошло уже несколько лет с того времени, как девушка узнала о своем происхождении, о своей принадлежности к Неведомым, но ей было трудно сразу принять эти изменения. Князь Влад, не без подачи Беса, дал ей возможность вернуться домой и смириться со свой новой судьбой, но это, как оказалось, это было огромной ошибкой. Возвратившись к привычной жизни, она потихоньку убедила себя, что все, произошедшее с ней, было всего лишь сном. Способность людей к самообману порой просто потрясала, а княжна еще во многом оставалась человеком, и отказываться от этого не спешила. И вот Бес с разрешения своего князя приступил к процессу отторжения: отношения в ее семейной жизни стали напряжены до предела, ее любимая свекровь умерла, дорогая сердцу племянница нашла работу за заграницей, а старые друзья погрязли в заботах. Все складывалось удачно. Но осталось еще одно: за прошедший год она нашла еще одну привязанность в своей жизни - подругу и любовницу в одном лице, и, что более важно, близкого по духу человека. Вот у Магнуса и возникла идея воспользоваться этим. Бес, на усмотрение которого отдали всю операцию, согласился, что это хороший, если не сказать - лучший, вариант. Что и привело их в московскую квартиру, к постели приходящей в себя стройной темноволосой девушки по имени Мэл.

 

***

 

Мэл с трудом разлепила глаза. В горле пересохло так, что язык присох к небу, и она не могла произнести ни одного слова ругательства, которые так и просились наружу. 

Неизвестный брюнет с короткими, зачесанными назад волосами сунул ей в рот трубочку, и ее рот наполнился кисло-сладким вкусом яблочного сока. Теперь, когда жажда была удовлетворена, девушка смогла задать самый главный вопрос: 

― Какого черта?

― Хорошенькое начало, – Магнус весело сверкнул своими серыми глазами, похожими на затянутое тучами зимнее небо Питера. – Надо сказать, что вежливость явно не твой конек.

― Вежливость? Трудно быть вежливой с теми, кто сует тебе под нос тряпку с какой-то гадостью, а потом тащит неизвестно куда.

― Ответ принят, но он явно неразумен. Если бы тебе хотели сделать что-то плохое, то твой тон скорее бы спровоцировал нас на насилие. 

― И по какому поводу насилие? – Наглости девушке было не занимать. Магнус довольно улыбнулся, ― его забавляла эта игра, ― а вот Бес нахмурился. 

― Прекрати, – одного только слова было достаточно, чтобы вампир заткнулся и отошел от кровати, предоставив всю инициативу своему боссу. Колдун вышел вперед, опустился на край кровати и откинул свои длинные волосы, открывая пленнице вид на свое прекрасное, но суровое лицо. Голос его был вкрадчив и тих. – Примерно год назад ты познакомилась по интернету с девушкой. Ведь так?

― Я со многими знакомилась именно по интернету.

― С этой ты не только познакомилась, но и встречалась.

― Я также встречалась со многими.

― Эта девушка приезжала к тебе несколько месяцев назад, и вы пили абсент.

Мэл замерла. В глазах промелькнуло какое-то чувство. Промелькнуло и исчезло. 

― И что?

― Как ты думаешь, как твоя подруга отнесется к твоему исчезновению?

― Думаю, она будет расстроена, – предположила пленница.

― А если ей скажут, где тебя искать?

― А я почем знаю?! – огрызнулась в ответ Мэл. Голос похитителя начинал ее раздражать.

― Думаю, знаешь. Скорее всего, постарается найти, верно? – ответом ему было лишь легкое пожатие плеч, но мужчина был уверен, что он не ошибся. ― Мы подождем ее здесь и посмотрим, какие чувства она на самом деле к тебе питает. До тех пор ты наша гостья, и мы готовы исполнить многие из твоих желаний. 

Маг поймал ее взгляд, и она утонула в его черных глазах…

 

***

 

В очередной раз, открыв свой почтовый ящик, я не обнаружила от Мэл ни единой строчки. Я уже начала волноваться. И волноваться не на шутку. Вот уже несколько дней от нее не было ни ответа, ни привета. Плюнув на правила приличия, я пошла к телефону и набрала ее номер. Мобильный не ответил. Перезвонив на домашний, я наткнулась на ее маму, и та поведала мне, что ее шалопутая дочь уже несколько дней не ночует дома. Она, дескать, остановилась у каких-то друзей в Москве и домой пока не собирается. 

Это было неприятное известие. Но это можно было пережить. В конце концов, мы не первый день знакомы, и я превосходно знала характер своей милой подруги. Вернувшись к инету, я тупо смотрела на страничку, с которой работала в последнее время, но ничего не могла сделать. У меня было такое ощущение, что что-то не так. Мои размышления были прерваны телефонным звонком. Кого еще нелегкая принесла на ночь глядя?! Чертыхнувшись, я устремилась к телефону, пока тот своей трелью не разбудил полдома. 

― Да!

― Здравствуй, - голос в трубке был неуловимо знаком, хотя я могла сказать с уверенностью, что звонившего я не знаю. - Не надеюсь, что ты меня узнаешь. 

― Кто это? – разумный вопрос, но почему-то кажется лишним.

― Скорее ты хочешь знать другое: зачем я звоню?

― И зачем же?

― Чтобы ты поговорила со своей потерянной подругой.

― С какой еще подругой? – ответа я от него не дождалась, зато услышала знакомые мурлыкающие интонации:

― Привет, солнце.

― Мэл?! Где ты?

― У друзей. Они так хотели тебя видеть, что решили, что из меня выйдет хорошая приманка.

― Ты шутишь?! 

― Неа. Ты помнишь свой рассказ про вампиров и голосе крови?

― О чем ты?

― Вспомни его. Прочти заново. 

― Где ты?

― Прочти его. 

На этом разговор оборвался, словно кто-то на том конце провода нажал на рычаг.

Я ошалело стояла и пялилась в зеркало на свою физиономию с удивленно вытаращенными глазами. Затем, набравшись сил, я аккуратно опустила трубку на рычаг, чтобы не слышать раздражающих коротких гудков. Что за ахинею они мне тут городили?! Хороши шуточки!

Через пару минут я могла сносно рассуждать и решила воспользоваться советом Мэл и просмотреть некоторые плоды своего графоманства, чтобы найти то, на что она так прозрачно намекала. Благоверного в очередной раз не было дома, и мне никто не мешал копаться в своих файлах. Наконец, я обнаружила искомое. И правда, несколько лет тому назад как-то сам собой написался небольшой рассказик про вампиров по мотивам моих снов. Мне часто снилась такая дичь, что из нее получались неплохие истории на разные темы. Вампиры всегда были моими любимчиками, а, учитывая сколько я прочитала и просмотрела на эту тему, немудрено, что они не могли мне не сниться. Но это же все несерьезно! Я хочу сказать, что это лишь выдумка. Во всем этом нет никакого смысла. 

Я возмутилась, но сердце мое гулко стукнуло, когда я уткнулась фразу, описывающую голос Беса. Я могла поспорить на что угодно, что звонил именно он. Мне стало нехорошо. В глазах потемнело. Я с трудом доползла до постели и… 

 

***

 

Мне снился странный сон, что само по себе было неудивительно ― мне всегда снились странные сны. И это обычно меня радовало. Словно у тебя появляется уникальная возможность пожить чужой невозможной жизнью. Сны бывают такие живые, такие яркие, что на утро с большим трудом осознаешь, что это все неправда. Они бывают фантастические и реалистичные, от них бешено колотится сердце и становится тепло на душе. Бывает они окрашены в эротические тона, а иногда вдруг приснится самый страшный кошмар. В общем, эта сторона жизни меня всегда радовала и удивляла, компенсируя недостаток разнообразия в обычной жизни. 

Как я уже говорила, часто отголоски снов становились сюжетами моих рассказов. Я не могла не писать. Часто мне хотелось повторить какую-то ситуацию, но полностью контролировать ее, что в реальности сновидения чаще всего невозможно. Но сегодня видение меня полностью устраивало.

Мне снилось, как я встаю с кровати и выхожу на балкон. Резкий холодный ветер ударяет мне в лицо и заставляет мою кожу покрыться пупырышками. Меня передергивает. Преодолевая сопротивление ветра, я влезаю на парапет и прыгаю вниз… 

Полеты мне снятся постоянно. Начинается это всегда одинаково. Я нахожу какую-нибудь высокую точку и прыгаю оттуда. Стремительное падение быстро переходит в горизонтальную плоскость, и я уже лечу над землей. Сердце радостно колотится, на глазах наворачиваются слезы. В равной степени от ветра и от счастья. Яркость этих снов меня пугала настолько, что иногда я начинала бояться высоты, потому как возникало непреодолимое желание спрыгнуть и полететь. Только, скорее всего, полет был бы недолгим и, к сожалению, только в одном направлении. 

Но во сне я могла не опасаться за свою жизнь. Доли секунды, и я лечу над ночным городом. Мне холодно. Пронзительный холод пробирает до костей. Такое ощущается впервые. Обычно в стране сновидений не чувствуешь таких неудобств. Чувствую, что еще немного, и я проснусь, чтобы достать ватное одеяло. Но нет, что-то начинает меняться. Меня словно омывает теплой волной изнутри. Развожу руки в стороны и с удивлением смотрю на темный силуэт, скользящий по земле. Я вижу птицу. Огромную птицу, расправившую свои крылья. Еще через пару минут я начинаю сознавать, что это… я. Взмах крыльями, набор высоты и планирование в потоке попутного ветра… 

Полет продолжался долго. Надо сказать, я быстро привыкла к новому способу передвижения. И мне это понравилось ничуть ни меньше, чем то же самое в человеческом виде. Вот уже осталась позади речка, отмечающая границу моего государства. Хотела я того или нет, сознавала или нет, но мой маршрут был вполне определен. Ночь подходила к концу, когда я достигла большого города. Ориентироваться в нем, тем более с высоты птичьего полета, было крайне трудно, но я справилась и с этим. Подлетев к нужному дому, я спустилась на уровень тринадцатого этажа. Окно оказалось закрыто, хотя за стеклом горел свет. Я ударилась грудью в стекло, оно уцелело, зато я чуть не упала вниз. С трудом выправившись, я предприняла еще одну попытку, на этот раз не встретив никакой преграды. Кто-то успел открыть обе створки окна, что спасло меня или окно от разрушений. Я влетела в комнату и неуклюже плюхнулась на пол. Обратное превращение почему-то не желало происходить. Да и не до того мне было в тот момент. На меня уставились двое мужчин. И я знала их обоих. 

― Не зря она называла себя ночной совой. Смотри, какая прелесть получилась.

Голос говорившего звучал восторженно, зато его собеседник был настроен более скептически. 

― Пропорции сохранены верные, а вот размер… Если бы ее кто-нибудь увидел, то разговоров о человеке-мотыльке нам не избежать.

― Да и к черту. Люди должны верить в чудеса.

― Князю это не понравится, он не любит шумихи.

― Бес, не будь таким пессимистом.

― Я реалист. К тому же нам предстоит вернуть ей человеческий облик, а это будет сложно, если она вдруг начнет сопротивляться.

― А зачем?

― А затем, что это спонтанное превращение, и она не понимает, что с ней происходит. 

― И что мы делаем?

― Ты идешь будить девушку, а я присмотрю за нашей пернатой княжной. 

Один из мужчин удалился, а второй, длинноволосый, медленно, словно боясь испугать, подошел ближе и пригладил мои перья на голове. Это было приятно. И когда он убрал руку, я невольно потянулась за ней. Его лицо осветила мягкая улыбка. Мое сердце от нее забилось быстрее. Зато в следующее мгновение оно замерло, словно раздумывая над тем возобновлять ли ему работу или ну ее. 

В дверях, потирая сонные глаза, стояла Мэл. Я сделала рывок к ней, и дальше все потонуло в темноте.

 

***

 

Я просыпалась и чувствовала рядом тепло человеческого тела. Оно было родное, знакомое, уютное. Оно согревало все мое существо, которое оцепенело от холода. Чьи-то обжигающе горячие руки гладили мои плечи, волосы, чьи-то губы мягко касались лба. Я улыбалась им и снова проваливалась в темноту, которая уже не была столь темной… 

На то, чтобы прийти в себя, мне потребовалось пара дней. Как потом объяснил мне Бес, мое подсознание сделало то, к чему не было готово тело. Отреагировать на изменение оно смогло, а вот обратно… Короче говоря, если бы такое случилось со мной раньше, то я рисковала до конца жизни разгуливать в перьях и пялиться на мир совиными глазами. С другой стороны, я бы никогда не сделала бы это, если бы меня не вынудили. Бес, оказалось, вполне неплохо разбирался во всех этих вопросах, чтобы вернуть мне первоначальный облик, а Мэл хватило тепла, чтобы согреть мое тело и мою душу. 

Мы провели с ней несколько чудесных дней, выговаривая все, что накопилось за месяцы разлуки. Мальчики нечем нам не мешали, занимаясь своими делами, лишь Магнус иногда развлекал нас милой болтовней. За время со дня нашей последней встречи он довольно неплохо выучил русский и говорил на нем вполне правильно, иногда вставляя жаргонные словечки, коих поднабрался от Стаса и его девушки. 

Мне в деталях поведали историю похищения моей драгоценной подруги, но о причинах такой спешки умолчали. На все мои вопросы ответ был неизменен: «Влад все объяснит». Да, от папочки можно было ждать всего, но только не объяснений, все же долгий срок на таком ответственном посту налагал свой отпечаток. Даже зная его всего ничего, я могла точно сказать, что полной правды от него не услышу. К встрече с ним я начала готовится заранее, чтобы попытаться узнать больше, чем он захочет мне сказать. 

Во-первых, выяснилось, что нас ждут где-то в Европе, куда я не согласилась ехать без Мэл. Кажется, мальчики проклянут ту минуту, когда им пришла в голову «светлая» идея с помощью похищения решить проблему моего выбора. Хорошо, выбор я сделала, но в него входила и «приманка». Вдвоем с Мэл мы стали невозможны в своих желаниях и тверды в намерениях: на данный момент мы не жаждали расставаться и хотели в Париж. Тем более что Магнус имел неосторожность рассказать нам о красоте Франции и о желании когда-нибудь показать ее с той стороны, которую никогда не видят туристы. Кажется, Бес готов был испепелить его за это, но вместо этого ему пришлось срочно делать два паспорта, для меня - на новое имя, для Мэл - вполне официальный, чтобы она имела возможность спокойно вернуться обратно. Наивный, мы-то точно знали, что пока не собираемся разлучаться. В нашей жизни и так хватало разлук, а происходящее было именно тем приключением, которое мы хотели бы разделить на двоих. Кроме того, в лице Светы, а именно в ее квартире мы пока обитали, мы нашли союзника. Стаса она держала в ежевых рукавицах, Магнуса умела приструнить, Бес всегда внимательно выслушивал ее доводы, а сейчас они звучали так: раз вы додумались до похищения, то, будьте добры, заплатить компенсацию к полному удовлетворению сторон. Не знаю, что там хотела та сторона, но наша однозначно хотела в Париж. 

 

***

 

Париж встретил нас проливными дождями. За облаками было невозможно разглядеть ни шпиля Эфелевой башни, ни горгулий Парижского собора Нотр-Дам. Мы, последовав примеру остальных туристов, постояли рядом, побродили по залам Лувра, посидели в кафе на Елисейских полях. Но мы слишком выделялись даже на фоне пестрой международной толпы. Если мы с Мэл с грехом пополам и сошли бы за туристок, ― если бы почаще обращали внимание на местные достопримечательности, вместо друг друга, ― то в компании с Магнусом и тем более Бесом это становилось невыполнимой задачей. Ну, не вписывались они в эту реальность! В их оправдание можно сказать, что они и не старались: Магнус был счастлив вернуться на родину и изо всех сил старался выполнить свое обещание, Бес же хранил мрачное выражение лица, словно улыбку и хорошее настроение он сдал на хранение в банк. 

В конце концов, нам надоело притворяться заинтересованными туристами, и мы полностью отдались под руководство Магнуса и его порочных пристрастий. Он протащил нас по множеству странных потаенных мест. Нас окунули в иной мир, мир, полный удивительных, подчас мифических существ, которые, иногда сами того не подозревая, являлись подданными Князя Неведомых, их детьми, их творениями, их соседями. Меня исподволь, между делом, знакомили с моим наследством, а любопытство и энтузиазм Мэл только способствовал этому. Эти качества характера были ее главными достоинствами и одновременно недостатками. Благодаря им она умудрялась исчезать из-под опеки Беса и влипать в разные рискованные ситуации.

Один раз, чуть отвлекшись, мы потеряли ее из виду, чтобы часа через три найти в объятиях… суккуба. Сказать, что мы были удивлены, было ничего не сказать. Затем мы с трудом удержали ее от инициации в вампира, а потом лишили веркота его законного обеда. Магнус восхищался ею, а невозмутимый Бес наказывал очередного бедолагу, что должен был присматривать за этим «стихийным бедствием». В общем, Мэл веселилась на всю катушку и не давала скучать нам. Честно говоря, при ее участии я познала и приняла большую часть того, что мне в любом случае предстояло узнать, а личная заинтересованность в разрешении конфликтов помогала находить неожиданные, но верные ответы. Только это спасало мою сумасшедшую подругу от «воспитательных мер» Беса.

Но всему приходит конец. Одним вечером на пороге бара, где мы распивали очередную бутылку вина, появился посланник Влада с сообщением, что нас ждут в его резиденции. Нам ничего не оставалось, как оторваться от кресел и отправиться в аэропорт: приказы Князя, пусть даже облаченные в форму просьбы, не обсуждались. И через два часа мы уже летели по направлению к Праге.

 

***

 

Резиденция Князя располагалась в старинном замке. Не так давно многие из дворянских усадеб Чехии были выставлены на продажу и стоили относительно недорого, что позволяло богатым людям обзавестись собственным именем и почувствовать себя представителем не только финансовой знати. На отца это не распространялось: привыкший всегда находиться в тени, он и здесь повел себя соответственно. Замок был куплен через подставных лиц и, если бы кто-то вознамерился найти владельца, ему пришлось бы долго бегать по замкнутому кругу без всякого шанса узнать желаемое. Неведомые не зря носили это имя, они слишком хорошо умели скрываться в темноте, будь то естественная тьма или же бюрократические дебри. 

В замке нас приняли со спокойным равнодушием, тут же отвели по комнатам и предоставили самим себе. Умный ход: перелет и долгая поездка на машине настолько утомила нас, что мы при первой же возможности покинули этот мир ради царства Морфея. Лишь на утро мы смогли разглядеть великолепие предоставленным нам апартаментов. Меня, человека не избалованного открытым пространством и вынужденного долгое время жить в квартире, напоминающей больше лабиринт Минотавра, величина спальни, как и ширина стоящей тут кровати, слегка шокировали. Решив, что для меня одной слишком много удовольствий, я поднялась и со злорадным удовольствием разбудила спящую в соседней комнате Мэл. А уже вместе мы отправились на поиски чего-нибудь съестного. Нужно сразу сказать, что это было непростым занятием. Многочисленные пустынные коридоры, переходы и лестницы запутали меня окончательно, и если бы не таланты моей дорогой подруги в ориентировании на местности, на кухню мы попали бы не раньше ужина. 

Там нас никто не ждал, но кофейник с еще горячим кофе, кастрюлька с овсянкой и целая тарелка бутербродов лучше всего доказывали, что о нас не забыли. После сытного завтрака мы принялись изучать место, в котором волею судеб очутились.

По нашему скромному разумению, замок относился к XVI-XVII столетиям, но нельзя сказать, что он нетронутым сохранился с тех пор. Во все уголки огромного здания было проведено электричество, ванные комнаты блистали современной сантехникой, кое-где явственно чувствовалась рука дизайнера. Стариной дышала только библиотека, но только если не приглядываться к содержимому полок. Рядом, по-видимому, располагался кабинет, из которого доносились приглушенные голоса. Пока Мэл перекапывала полку с современной русскоязычной фантастикой на предмет обойденных вниманием шедевров, я подобралась поближе, и стало понятно, что мне суждено было попасть на заключительную часть отчета о наших французских похождениях, о которых Бес докладывал своему шефу. 

― Так она готова? – спрашивал Князь, как я понимаю, имея в виду меня.

― Сейчас она знает гораздо больше, чем если бы мы просто ей рассказывали, - уверенно рапортовал Бес. 

― Я спрашиваю не об этом. 

― Привлечение ее подруги оказалось очень продуктивным.

― Бес, - прикрикнул на него Влад, – прекрати делать вид, что ты меня не понимаешь! Меня интересует одно: она готова?

Бес сменил тон и его голос зазвучал более проникновенно.

― Я не уверен, что она готова принять ваше решение, но ее познаний и способностей вполне хватит.

― Вот и ладно, - облегченно вздохнул Князь.

― Но она может отказаться, - предупредил его верный помощник.

― Надо сделать так, чтобы у нее не было возможности, а еще лучше, чтобы и желания не появилось.

― Она человек, - попытался Бес предупредить возможные разочарования. - Больше человек, чем Неведомый. И уж тем более, княжеские обязанности…

― Ты сам сказал, что она готова! – Голос Князя приобрел суровые нотки. 

― Она принимает решения, но это скорее неосознанный акт. Вы должны поговорить с ней, сами взяться учить, подготовить сознание наследницы к возложенной на нее миссии. 

― У нас осталось мало времени.

― Но…

― Но твои доводы услышаны. Позови ее сюда. Пришло время поговорить, - вздохнул отец. 

― Думаю, ее недалеко придется искать, - ответил Бес. 

Я только успела отскочить от двери, как она распахнулась, и меня жестом пригласили войти. Через пару секунд я осталась наедине с Князем Неведомых и по совместительству моим отцом, который искал меня долгие годы и который отпустил меня когда-то для прощания с прошлой жизнью. Правда вряд ли он подозревал, что оно затянется на несколько лет. Теперь же терпению его пришел конец. 

― Проходи, Владислава, - он указал мне на кресло.

― Как ты меня назвал? – В удивлении замерла я.

― Это значит, что ты моя дочь, - с ласковой улыбкой ответил отец.

― Может быть. Но почему я должна отказываться от своего имени? – возмутилась я, продолжая стоять столбом посреди кабинета. 

― Тебе все равно нужно его менять: новой жизни - новое название. Тебе же, кажется, не нравилась твоя прошлая судьба?

― Но это не значит, что я готова принять ту, что мне уготовил ты, - отрезала я, не желая выслушивать его доводов. 

― Ты - моя дочь, и этого никто не изменит, - начал он сердиться в ответ.

― Мне проблем хватало и в прошлом, ты же решил их добавить. Зачем понадобилось красть Мэл?!

― Потому что это просто неразумно: отказываться от своего наследия, своего призвания!

― А ты спросил, хочу ли я этого наследия?! Все эти существа интересны, но только в качестве книжных миров. Это не значит, что я и в дальнейшем хочу иметь с ними дело.

― Ты же мечтала об этом! – воскликнул отец. Разговор незаметно перетек в семейную ссору. 

― Ты не слышишь меня?! Я рассчитывала, что это просто фантазия, а не суровая действительность, в которой мне придется существовать. Я не хочу, чтобы меня кусали и тем более не хочу терпеть их до конца своей жизни, который еще неизвестно, когда наступит. 

― Именно это тебе и придется делать! – выдал мне разозленный Князь, склоняясь надо мной.

― Что именно?!

― Отдать свою кровь и жить с ними до самой смерти, их или твоей! 

Казалось, наши крики разносились по всему замку, и я даже находила в этом извращенное удовольствие – орать на собственного отца. Но после его последнего заявления у меня как-то пропало желание выяснять, что он еще хочет мне сказать. Видя мое состояние, Влад подошел и бережно усадил меня в кресло.

― Прости, девочка, я должен был сказать тебе это более тактично. Но сути это не меняет. Послушай, что я тебе скажу и, если сможешь, придумай другой выход.

Влад устроился напротив и, сложив пальцы в замысловатую мудру, принялся посвящать меня в существующее положение дел. 

― Помнишь, что я рассказывал о наших созданиях? Некоторые из кланов расплодились в целые народы и превысили критическую массу. Обычно в таких случаях начинается борьба за выживание. Дело идет к войне. Она не будет первой, да и последней не будет тоже. Но как и в прошлый раз мы должны вмешаться, иначе это все может выйти из-под контроля. Показать именно эту ветвь Ведомых людям – значит дать повод для очередной охоты на ведьм. При тотальной войне видов кто-то из нас тоже попадет под удар. Нас слишком мало, чтобы я мог рисковать хоть одним из своих людей. 

― Подожди, отец. Я считаю, что ты преувеличиваешь опасность. Многие люди просто влюблены в вампиров. Ты думаешь, они откажутся от своей мечты? 

― Да, общественное мнение сейчас более лояльно к проявлению инаковости, чем в средние века. Но ты ошибаешься, рассчитывая на его лояльность. Нас любят исключительно как миф и таковым нам и следует оставаться. Вспомни, ты сама с трудом принимала реальность, а ведь ты одна из нас. Теперь представь, что будут чувствовать обычные средние люди, коих большинство. В конце концов, все мы в их понимании обычные хищники, паразитирующие на человеческом поголовье. 

― Ладно, - пришлось мне согласиться, - довод принят. И что мы должны делать, чтобы не допустить войны?

― Нам нужно выбрать и поддержать одну из сторон. Мы – Неведомые, мы судьи и палачи, наше слово решающее.

― И в чем будет заключаться наша поддержка? – поинтересовалась я.

― Ты должна будешь выйти замуж, - огорошил меня родитель.

― Что?!! – Моему изумлению не было предела.

― Ты выйдешь замуж за лидера одного из союзов, - спокойно повторил Князь, глядя в мои широко раскрытые от удивления глаза. 

― А ничего проще придумать не мог?! – нашла я в себе силы возмутиться.

― А проще уже некуда. Это будет классический династический брак. 

― Ни-за-что!!! – по слогам выговорила я. – Я не собираюсь замуж, к тому же я и с прошлым мужем еще не развелась. 

― Ну, для этого брачного союза старый не помеха, но чтобы тебе было спокойнее… - с этими словами мне на обозрение было предоставлена серая бумажка, которая при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась свидетельством о разводе. Не скажу, что меня это сильно расстроило, но все же обыденность сообщения меня добило.

― Разве нет другого выхода? – жалобно спросила я. Влад поднялся с кресла и, встав рядом, взял меня за руку. 

― Прости, девочка, другого выхода нет. Я же говорил, что нас мало, и они тоже об этом знают. Нетрудно предугадать, что я не стану жертвовать своими соплеменниками ради пустого принципа. Но если мне будет нужно спасти тебя, я рискну. О существовании наследницы известно многим, и этой свадьбой мы убиваем двух зайцев: явим тебя миру и разрешим назревающий конфликт. 

― Он хоть симпатичный? – этот вопрос показал, что я сдалась. Трудно было не сделать этого, когда грозный Князь нависает над тобой подобно инквизитору. 

― Вполне. Неужели ты думаешь, что я заставлю тебя делать то, что тебе не понравится? – улыбнулся Влад.

― Именно это ты и делаешь, - вполне серьезно ответила я.

― Обещаю, тебе понравится мой выбор. По всем статьям. 

― Как же… - усомнилась я. – И когда это должно произойти?

― У тебя есть около месяца, чтобы кое-чему подучиться. А заодно свыкнуться с мыслью о неизбежном, - немного успокоил он и неожиданно предложил. - Может, ты хочешь увидеть жениха?

― Нет, - решительно отказалась я, - иначе моя смелость улетучится, как утренний туман. Я пожалуй пойду. 

― Конечно, девочка, иди. - Очередное его «сообщение» догнало меня уже в дверях. - И весь этот месяц я буду лично заниматься твоим образованием. 

Это было финальной точкой. Я выскочила за дверь, чтобы меня не успели «осчастливить» еще чем-нибудь.

 

***

 

Весь месяц в меня пытались вдолбить кучу информации, которую, как казалось моим наставникам, по идее должна была знать наследница Князя Неведомых. Я до безобразия завидовала Мэл, которая могла себе позволить расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Магнус таскал ее в Прагу, к ее услугам была конюшня и, что более ценно, библиотека и интернет. Однажды, выползая из кабинета после традиционной ежевечерней аудиенции Князя, я застала подругу за очередным томом российской фантастики. Я давно уже поставила ее в известность относительно планов отца. На удивление она отреагировала с большим энтузиазмом, чем я.

«Замуж за вампира – это же клево. Вы будете видеться время от времени, меня назначаете штатной любовницей, и я буду портить ваших подданных». На мое замечание, что кто-нибудь из них доберется до ее шеи, последовал мгновенный ответ: «Еще кто кого покусает!» 

Ее оптимизм меня успокаивал, а присутствие действовало ободряюще. Вот и сейчас вместо того, чтобы с паршивым настроением отправляться в комнату и киснуть там в одиночестве, я прилегла рядом и положила голову ей на колени.

― Как ты, солнце?

― Устала, - ответила я, прикрыв глаза от света. – Они думают, что могут впихнуть в мою голову все то, на познание чего у них ушло множество столетий. Это мне, конечно, льстит, но…

― Ничего, - успокоила меня подруга. - Это скоро закончится. 

― Ничего не закончится. Все только начнется – через полторы недели мне знакомиться с будущим супругом, с которым, если верить вводным, придется жить не одно столетие. При этом я даже не сама его выбирала. И даже если мы друг другу не понравимся, это ничего не изменит – через две недели наша свадьба. 

Только сегодня я узнала, как именно должна происходить эта церемония. Мэл об этом не догадывалась, поэтому не могла понять моей истерики.

― Солнц, всегда можно устроить ему такую жизнь, что он попросту оставит тебя в покое. В конце концов, это династический брак, то бишь фиктивный. Вам же даже наследник не требуется.

― Не знаю, - задумалась я. – Этот момент мы еще не обговаривали. 

― А что, такое возможно?

― Насколько я поняла, очень редко и с другими ветвями. Мои предки наколобродили много чего, так что возможны варианты. 

― Да, и жили они долго и счастливо, и родился у них Дракулито-вампиреныш, - прокомментировала новое открытие моя язвительная подруга.

― Я и обычного-то ребенка не родила, так что на клыкастого пусть даже не рассчитывают, - отрезала я. 

― Милая, не все так плохо, - попыталась она успокоить, видя, в каком я состоянии.

― Плохо, - смогла я пожаловаться. – Ты даже не представляешь насколько. Этот обряд…

При воспоминании о подробностях меня передернуло, Мэл же напротив это заинтересовало.

― Что за обряд? 

― Обручения.

― Я так понимаю, что простого обмена кольцами не будет.

― Будет, но это мелочи. Все обстоит намного неприятнее. Это же вампиры, - пришлось мне напомнить статус моего «суженого».

― Вот и я о том же! Что они могут сделать такого, о чем мы не знаем? – резонно возразила моя утешительница и добавила: - Я была бы не против.

― Но я против! – воскликнула я, вскакивая на ноги. - Потому что этим дело не ограничится. Мало того, что мы должны будем заниматься этим на виду у всех… Это будет не только и не столько кровь… Это нечто, что я не могу даже объяснить. Это как потерять саму себя и заменить на что-то, совсем мне несвойственное. 

― Свойственное, - внезапно раздалось сзади. – Как раз это тебе и свойственно. И именно это тебя так и пугает – ты откроешься той своей части, которую так превосходно отрицала до сих пор.

― Психолог чертов! – вырвалось у меня, и я развернулась, чтобы заглянуть в темные бесовские глаза. – Ты-то что об этом знаешь?!

― Может быть и немного, а может и все, - ответил мне мой визави, осторожно, словно боясь поранить, удерживая меня за плечи. Он говорил спокойно, без нажима и пафоса, но тем самым, делая свои слова более доходчивыми. - Меня твоя доля миновала. Во-первых, я не был наследником и на меня никто не давил. Во-вторых, я жил среди Неведомых сколько себя помню, а своей силой начал пользоваться, еще не научившись толком ходить. Но с другой стороны, я никогда не был человеком и всегда чувствовал свою чуждость человеческому обществу. Я знаю, каково это. И знаю, что значит иметь способности, которые меняют тебя. С этим ритуалом ты окончательно откроешься своей силе, видоизменишь ее под свои нужды. Тебе не грозит стать вампиром в полном смысле этого слова, но и человеком уже не будешь. Ты станешь той, кем и должна – Неведомой, а в перспективе Княгиней. Ты будешь решать судьбы своих подданных и их потомков, а также многих людей. И эта ответственность пугает тебя даже больше мнимой потери человечности. 

Мне только и оставалось, как повторить «Чертов психолог!». Сказать что-то против… Нельзя отрицать правду, нельзя лгать себе самой. А Бес, как бы я не сопротивлялась, был прав. Он разложил по полочкам все мои страхи, и они, хоть и не исчезли, стали звучать приглушеннее. Да, я не хотела этой ответственности, не желала этого брака. И я боялась этого «обручения», потому что это значило принять ту судьбу, что мне навязывают. Все прошедшие недели мне думалось, что я все еще сплю и что все решится само собой. Но бежать было уже некуда – меня поставили перед фактом, и мне не оставалось ничего, как согласиться с требованиями прихотливой кармы и начать ее отрабатывать. 

 

***

 

Эти полторы недели пролетели так молниеносно, что я не поверила своим ушам, когда мне заявили, что завтра мы вылетаем обратно в Париж, где и должна была состояться встреча с моим будущим супругом. Вечер перед отлетом мы провели с Мэл в неторопливых разговорах и в атмосфере непередаваемой нежности друг к другу. Но чем бы я ни была занята, мои мысли продолжали витать вокруг предстоящего события. Мы заснули только под утро, а посему наш скоростной отъезд не доставил лишних волнений, окромя труда подняться с утра пораньше. В самолете мы так же благополучно дремали, и это был лучший выход для меня – какие могут быть беспокойства, если глаза открываться не хотят. В таком же сомнамбулическом состоянии нас притащили в некий дом и заставили переодеться. Когда же мы спустились вниз, нас уже ждали. 

С трудом разлепив накрашенные глаза, я уже не смогла их закрыть, с удивлением разглядывая две великолепные особи мужского пола. А там было на что посмотреть. 

Они были похожи. Не как близнецы, но схожесть имела место и говорила о родстве этих двух мужчин. Один из них имел русые волосы до плеч, медового оттенка карие глаза и правильные черты лица. Второй, черноволосый и сероглазый, был более смугл, более накачан и гораздо более дик. Если в одном наблюдалась ленивая вальяжность тигра, то в другом чувствовалась стремительность гепарда. Бес, выступавший здесь от имени Князя, представил нас друг другу. «Тигра» звали Анджело, его «кузена и ближайшего поверенного» Рафаилом. Они действительно приходились друг другу родственниками, если учесть, что между ними стояло не менее трех поколений. Но это я узнала много позже, а пока мы вчетвером бросали друг на друга заинтересованные взгляды, пытаясь понять, кто есть кто. Бес выдержал интригу, назвав меня прошлым, человеческим именем. Он ждал, что присутствующие сами разгадают эту шараду. 

― Ставлю на светлого, - прошептала мне на ухо Мэл. – Он выглядит, как вентру. 

Старый ролевик, Мэл по привычке использовала термины из «Маскарада». Надо сказать тем, кто с ней не знаком, что эта игровая система имеет самую стройную и всеобъемлющую теорию вампиризма и максимально классифицирует представителей кровного братства по основным признакам, относя к тому или иному клану. Вентру, исходя из этой теории – лидеры, этакие «клыки в деловых костюмах», в большинстве своем холодные и расчетливые. И Анджело, несмотря на свое ангельские имя и внешность, выглядел именно таким. Было что-то в его взгляде – твердость и полная уверенность в своих силах и правоте, наверное. То же, но в меньшей степени, присутствовало и в Рафаиле, но это была скорее настороженность хищного зверя. Если я не ошибаюсь в отце, в мужья мне прочили именно Анджело. Придя к этому выводу, я сделала шаг в его направлении и с удивлением отметила, что он тоже движется мне навстречу. Мы остановились друг напротив друга, глаза в глаза. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, что ошибка исключена. 

― Владислава, – это уже прозвучало ни как вопрос.

― Так меня сейчас называют.

― После свадьбы можно сменить это имя, если будет на то желание. – У моего будущего супруга обнаружилось еще одно достоинство: очень приятный баритон, который еще больше усилил ассоциацию с большой хищной кошкой. ― Хотя я хочу отметить, что оно очень подойдет к вашей новой фамилии.

― Фамилии? – переспросила я, не особенно полагаясь на свой английский, хотя за последнее время он стал куда лучше, сказывалась практика. На мое счастье Анджело говорил правильно, неторопливо, даже чуть растягивая слова, что облегчало понимание.

― Да, мы живем среди людей, и нам требуется фамилия. 

― И как же звучит твое имя полностью?

― Анджело Гэбриел Туи.

― Странное имя, - отметила я.

― Вполне нормальное для представителя древнего, но малочисленного рода венецианского дворянства. 

― Вы из Венеции? – переспросила я, отмечая про себя, что этот человек, точнее вампир, интересует меня все больше.

― Был когда-то. Теперь же большую часть времени я живу в Америке. Мой единственный потомок со мной. Среди смертных никого не осталось.

― Печальная история. 

― Обычная для большинства из нас, - подал плечами Анджело и пояснил: - Когда ваши соплеменники создавали нас, они настояли на одном правиле, которому мы стремимся следовать до сих пор – пополнять свои ряды только за счет тех, кто никем и ничем не связан с человеческой жизнью.

― Почему именно так? – поинтересовалась я, чувствуя себя обманутой.

― Потому что тогда они целиком - и душой и телом - принадлежат своей новой семье.

― Я вам завидую, - тихо произнесла я.

― Да, - согласился мужчина, - наша ситуация сильно отличается, но у нас нет выбора.

― И даже его иллюзии. 

Анджело склонил голову не то в знак согласия, не то в легком поклоне. На мгновения пушистые русые волосы закрыли его лицо, и я неожиданно для себя отметила, что желаю вернуть все обратно, хочу снова ощутить тяжесть его взгляда. Это было похоже на гламор, хотя нельзя сказать, что Анджело сознательно им воспользовался. Возможно, это просто сработала выработанная столетиями привычка, а может врожденное качество этого красивого существа. Но вот его карие глаза вновь взметнулись вверх и обратились на меня.

― Раз уж мы оказались в такой ситуации, - промолвил он задумчиво, - я готов заключить взаимовыгодный договор.

― Какой же? – заинтересовалась я.

― Учитывая характер нашего союза, я обязуюсь не посягать на вашу личную свободу. Конечно, если она не станет влиять на политическую ситуацию. 

Меня аж передернуло от этих официальных казенных фраз. 

― А если я попрошу перевести все вышесказанное на нормальный человеческий язык?

― Проще говоря, вы можете продолжать жить своей жизнью, можете держать при себе свою подругу или завести новую любовницу или любовника. Но все это должно быть в пределах разумного, чтобы не вызывать волнений среди моего и вашего кланов. Если возникнет ситуация, когда личное станет лишать власти, вы должны будете поступить разумно.

― Разумно, - повторила я. Требование было вполне логичное, но я не могла позволить себе сдаться без боя.

― А что касаемо вас, мой будущий супруг?

― Моя личная жизнь не должна вас касаться.

― Но она касается, хотим мы того или нет.

― Как я оставляю за вами право встречаться, с кем вам будет угодно, так же это будет верно и в отношении меня.

― Вам не кажется, что со стороны других заинтересованных лиц будет смотреться весьма странно? - продолжала я упрямо гнуть свою линию. Мне было важно узнать границы своей и его свободы, и понять жизненные приоритеты моего будущего мужа. В конце концов, нам с ним предстоит жить достаточно долго. Но пока он дипломатично обходил стороной все спорные вопросы, сказывался богатый жизненный опыт:

― Мы же не собираемся выставлять свою личную жизнь на всеобщее обозрение.

― Неужели это может получиться в этом мире сплетен и папарацци? – ехидно поинтересовалась я.

― Мы можем постараться, - пожал он плечами. - Кроме того, сейчас в моде свобода нравов.

― А что касается нас самих? Какие еще связи, кроме видимых, мы должны поддерживать?

― Вы будете присутствовать на всех советах Мастеров, будете иметь там полноправное право голоса. Если вам будет интересно, то вы можете заняться бизнесом в любой из заинтересующих вас сфер, под моим патронажем, естественно. Единственное, о чем я попрошу – не принимать скоропалительных решений, не посоветовавшись предварительно со мной. Дела моих сородичей оставьте мне, что касается остального – это дело Неведомых, то есть ваша законная епархия. Только помните об интересах клана, с которым вас свела судьба. 

― Верю, что вы не дадите мне о них забыть. 

― Не дам, - спокойно подтвердил мое предположение будущий супруг.

― Но когда я спрашивала о связях, то в виду имелись не эти рабочие моменты, - решила я вернуться к интересующему меня вопросу. 

― Вы имеете в виду, будут ли у нас интимные отношения? – спокойно спросил Анджело. Я молча подтвердила свой интерес. – Если вы того захотите, - последовал невозмутимый ответ, правда в нем чувствовалось некое «но», которое тут же и прозвучало. – Но я считаю, что об этом преждевременно говорить. Для начала мы пройдем обряд обручения, и тогда для вас все без слов станет понятно. 

― Вы когда-нибудь проходили его? – спросила я, восстанавливая в памяти все, что я слышала об этом ритуале от отца и Беса.

― Нет, - все так же спокойно ответил вампир. Кажется, его нельзя было смутить кровавыми и метафизическими подробностями. Хотя ему было простительно, он был намного старше меня. Или же просто умел делать хорошую мину при плохой игре. 

― А разве не вы «создали» Рафаила? – поинтересовалась я на всякий случай, так до конца и не понимая в чем разница. Кажется, Анджело понял мои сомнения, потому как начал объяснять:

― Я обратил его, это так. Я – Мастер, и мне не раз приходилось принимать людей в свой род. Я делил свою кровь и с людьми, и с себе подобными. Но это все очень далеко от того, что произойдет между нами. 

― Так в чем же разница? Я хочу это знать.

Анджело задумался, пытаясь сформулировать точнее. 

― Когда обращаешь человека, ты делаешь его как бы подобием себя, меняешь его внутреннюю сущность. Это похоже на дар жизни. Можно сказать творческий процесс. Когда ты делишь кровь с соплеменником, ты отдаешь ему часть своей энергии, делишься маленькой толикой силы. Ритуал обручения, да еще с потомком Неведомых – это союз двух различных сил, в вашем случае еще и не до конца разбуженных. Если они поведут себя враждебно, начнется борьба за доминирование, и результаты могут быть весьма и весьма непредсказуемы. Если же силы будут лояльны друг к другу, то можно будет говорить о деловом партнерстве с высокой степенью эффективности. 

― А если они будут дружественны? – поинтересовалась я, пытаясь рассмотреть все варианты. 

Медовая тяжесть опустилась мне на плечи, от этого взгляда Анджело мне стало неудобно. 

― А если случится чудо, - произнес он тихо, - ты станешь мне ближе, чем кто бы то ни было, и все вопросы отпадут сами собой. 

― Что будет? – спросила я так же тихо.

― Давайте дождемся результатов, и тогда мне не придется тратить много слов на то, чтобы объяснить необъяснимое.

― Ты не знаешь, - догадалась я. – Ты тоже ничего не знаешь. 

― Да, - нехотя признался Анджело. – Я не знаю. За всю мою жизнь я видел только одно обручение.

― И каков был финал?

― Они умерли в попытках выяснить, кто сильнее. 

― Значит первый финал. А почему тогда все уверены, что у нас пройдет лучше? – в моем голосе, возможно, прозвучала напряженная нотка надвигающейся паники.

― Я не уверен, но хочу надеяться, что Князь знает, что делает.

Не скажу, что это сообщение меня успокоило. В конце концов, не отцу, а нам предстояло пройти через все эти ритуалы, и мне искренне хотелось, чтобы хоть один из нас был бы уверен в исходе этой авантюры. Я хотела об этом сказать, но тут мои размышления были прерваны. Видимо Мэл надоело смотреть на все это со стороны, и она решила вмешаться:

― Сколько можно стоять посреди комнаты?

― Нельзя ли перенести ваш серьезный разговор в более уютное место? – поддержал ее Рафаил. Кажется, эта парочка спелась куда быстрее нас, и языковой барьер им явно не был помехой.

Мы переглянулись и вынуждены были согласиться с уместностью этого предложения. Опустившись в свое кресло, я посмотрела на Беса, который с еле заметной улыбкой подошел и занял место за моей спиной. Во мне разлилось какое-то странное спокойствие, что было особенно странно, учитывая нашу ситуацию, но этому существу я доверяла. Магнус позаботился о шампанском, и уже через несколько минут мы подняли бокалы, дабы отметить наше соглашение.

 

***

 

Последующие три дня не затронули разлившегося во мне спокойствия, словно меня поместили в сон, который я не контролировала, но, тем не менее, осознавала безопасность своего состояния. И это было более чем странно, потому как перед прошлым замужеством я устроила дикую истерику, а ведь бывшего благоверного я знала куда как лучше нынешнего жениха. Но даже понимания этой проблемы не могло меня вырвать из состояния отупения. Наверняка, за это можно было благодарить Беса, который практически не отходил от меня ни на шаг. 

Вместе с Магнусом они кормили меня информацией, вместо завтрака, обеда и ужина. Перед ритуалом обручения я должна было пройти очищение – никогда не думала, что у вампиров это может быть связано с едой. Как пояснил Магнус, еда человека очень влияет на вкус крови, и после некоторых блюд любой вампир может получить отравление. Не знала, что кровососы могут быть такими гурманами, но поверила специалисту на слово. Кроме того, они с Бесом рассказывали мне об Анджело и его людях. 

Анджело Габриеля Туи из-за его венецианского происхождения называли Дожем, хотя при жизни ни он, ни его род никогда не становился главой этой купеческой республики. Так что все влияние и уважение, которое приобрела небольшая империя Туи, были целиком заслугой Анджело. За четыре с лишним столетия Дож стал настоящим Мастером и той силой, с которой приходилось считаться и вампирам, и людям, и даже Неведомым. Иначе зачем отцу понадобился этот союз, если бы за ним не стояло реальной силы. Правда было еще одно, что привлекло в Доже внимания Неведомых – он был очень лоялен к смертным и к существам иных рас, более того, он сам во многом вел себя как человек, что для столь старого вампира было большой редкостью. Как пояснил Бес, такая гибкая психика не свойственна вампирам, они во многом остаются продуктами своих эпох, а это значит, сохраняют предрассудки и консерватизм прошлого. 

― Этот век слишком быстротечен, чтобы старшие его понимали, а молодые еще не достигли рангов Мастера, чтобы влиять на общее положение дел.

Бес был прав, я это понимала и прониклась неким уважением к личности своего нареченного жениха. Кажется, именно этого они с Магнусом и добивались. Магнус тоже добавил штрихов к портрету Анджело. Как оказалось, его эксцентричность довольно известна в вампирских кругах и вызывает странную смесь уважения и ненависти. Одно то, что Дож не привязан к одному месту и часто пересекает океан в рамках своего бизнеса, уже повергало многих из них в шок. Кроме того, он вел дела с людьми и не только, что ранее считалось недопустимым. Но наибольшую ненависть почему-то вызывала устойчивость Анджело к солнечному свету. Нет, пляж ему, конечно, не грозил, но все же днем он вел довольно активный образ жизни, правда, предпочитая для деловых встреч ранее утро или вечер. Как считал Бес, эта способность могла служить доказательством того, что кровь Неведомых в нем достаточно сильна, чтобы последствия обручения были наименее разрушительными. 

Да, в каждом вампире, оборотне, сирене, даже демоне была частица нас, но, как некоторые дети, они иногда имели очень мало общего со своими прародителями. Тут уже впору было говорить о новых расах, развивающихся по своим законам, и кое-кто из них не признавал за Неведомыми никаких прав, кроме как права сильного. Именно это беспокоило Князя, заставляло срочно придумывать хитрые комбинации, чтобы сложившийся порядок сохранился, и вся мировая нечисть не вышла из-под контроля. Его беспокойство можно было понять, но тяжело было принять то, что даже свою дочь он сделал фигурой в этой шахматной партии. Радует, что не пешкой, но легче от этого не становилось. 

 

***

 

Наступил день, которого я ждала с заметной долей страха. Я все время возвращалась в памяти к прошлой свадьбе и пыталась найти хоть что-то общее, чтобы найти в себе силы успокоиться. Но в голову ничего не приходило, кроме того, что на этот раз все будет иначе. А по-другому и не могло быть. 

Место для ритуала по традиции выбирала принимающая сторона. Я уж подумывала, что им станут знаменитые катакомбы, но наша машина покинула город и остановилась возле одинокого стоящего особняка где-то в предместьях Парижа. Я помнила, что рассказывали мне о ритуале, а посему была удивлена таким выбором. Для ритуала требовалось энергетически нейтральное место, чтобы дать собственной магии обручаемых проявить себя в полной силе. Для этого не подходят исторически значимые и священные места, там не должно быть ни проточной воды, ни ветра. Стихии должны быть инертны, хотя их элементы и должны присутствовать. Чаще всего использовали каменные своды пещер или подвалов, по возможности освещаемых электричеством. В данном же случае это был огромный белый зал с множеством витражных окон. Это пространство не нарушалось ни единым предметом декора или мебели. Правда заметила я это далеко не сразу, потому как мое внимание было привлечено видом жениха, стоящем в противоположном от входа конце комнаты. 

Я смотрела на него и не могла отвести глаз, словно он был тем пламенем, на который слетаются все мотыльки округи. Я не скажу был ли он красив в этом момент, мужественен или неотразим. То, что я видела перед собой, не имело названия, или же имело только одно - Сила! И я потянулась к этой силе. Но, сделав лишь пару шагов к нему, вдруг осознала, что же я творю. 

― Нет! – произнесла я. 

― Что случилось? – переспросил Магнус, не понимая, что происходит. Столь же изумленные глаза были и у Мэл. 

― Если я пойду туда, то по собственной воле, - сказала я довольно громко. – Никто не станет меня принуждать. 

― Это лишь испытание, - тихо ответил мне Бес.

― Хватит с меня испытаний! 

― Они только начинаются, - прошептал мой наставник. – Ты должна была показать свою силу, и у тебя получилось. Теперь можно идти дальше.

Это было сказано в прямом и переносном смысле, потому как Бес подал мне руку и повел к Анджело. Только тогда я обратила внимание на то, что зал полон гостей. Большинство из них принадлежали к роду жениха, но было и несколько Неведомых, помимо нас с Бесом. Но именно он должен был выступить свидетелем с моей стороны, тогда как Магнус и охраняемая им Мэл заняли свое место среди гостей. 

Вместе с Бесом мы вошли в Круг Крови, именно так называлась нарисованная красным пентаграмма на полу, где нас уже поджидали Анджело и Рафаил. Остановившись напротив нареченного жениха, я посмотрела в его спокойные глаза и позавидовала его самообладанию. Легкий поклон головы заменил приветствие, протянутая в мою сторону рука послужила сигналом для начала церемонии. 

По традиции в самом начале мы должны были обменяться клятвами. Начинал Анджело. Хорошо поставленным голосом он начал зачитывать слова клятвы. Он обещал поддерживать свою супругу, уважать ее, то есть меня, учитывать мои интересы и интересы моего рода, если они не идут вразрез с интересами его клана и так далее, и тому подобное. Ни слова о любви и верности, кроме деловой. Когда он закончил перечень своих прав и обязательств он в ожидании уставился на меня. Интересно, от меня-то он что ожидал? Ничтоже сумняся я почти слово в слово повторила все, что только что услышала и сама порадовалась не подведший меня на этот раз памяти. 

Легкая ухмылка в конце доказала жениху и свидетелям, что все это было просто издевательством над священным ритуалом. Но высказывать свое недовольство никто не стал. Во всяком случае, вслух. Пришло время переходить от слов к действиям. В дело вступили свидетели. Они действовали синхронно, словно отражали друг друга. Бес взял меня за запястье и поднял его. В руках у Рафаила появилось блестящее лезвие, которое он поднес к запястью Дожа. Быстрое движение, мгновенная боль и кровь заструилась из вен. Мне хотелось увидеть, как драгоценная жидкость наполняет бокалы, но не могла отвести взгляда от медовых глаз Анджело. Они словно магнитом притягивали меня, становились все больше, заполняя собой все видимое мною пространство. 

Я встряхнула головой, отгоняя наваждение, и взглянула на Рафаила. Вид пьющего из хрустального бокала кровь мужчины не успокаивала меня, но это все было лучше, чем снова попасться в ловушку этих глаз. Да, отец знал, кого найти мне в мужья. Прошлый никак не влиял на меня, это просто было не в его силах. Я не выносила никакого давления. Да, у меня иногда получалось пойти на компромисс, прислушавшись к доводу разума, но это всегда должно было быть мое решение, все должно быть под контролем. Я разозлилась, и, кажется, это стало заметно. Одно - делиться своей кровью, но никому не позволено лезть в мою душу и затуманивать мое сознание. 

― Сущность удостоверена! – прозвучало у меня над ухом. Это Бес, отведав крови Анджело, закончил первую часть ритуала. Эхом ему ответил голос Рафаила. Судя по его красным от крови губам и заинтересованному взгляду, брошенному в нашу сторону, моя «сущность» пришлась ему по вкусу. Язык прошелся по губам, слизывая и смакуя медное послевкусие. 

Но другое движение привлекло мое внимание. Анджей быстро сократил разделяющее нас расстояние. Он развернул меня лицом к гостям, а сам встал за моей спиной. Своей правой рукой он сжимал мое запястье, не давая больше пролиться ни капли крови. Окровавленные пальцы осторожно откинули волосы, закрывающие мою шею. В ухо полилось тихое: «Habent sua sidera lites». Я на мгновение замерла, чтобы сообразить, что же это было. И этого секундного промедления хватило моему противнику, чтобы резануть чем-то острым по коже. И тут же мягкие губы накрыли рану, а к моим губам было приложено запястье, в которое мне тут же захотелось вцепиться зубами. Но только я схватилась за него, как тут же в горло мне хлынул кровавый поток…

 

***

 

Потом, много позже, я пыталась анализировать, что же происходило там с нами, но так до конца я не могу осознать произошедшее. И у меня не хватает слов, чтобы описать все те ощущения, что захватили меня в тот момент, когда кровные узы связали нас. Круг Крови сжался вокруг нас, словно между нами и окружающим миром встала стена чистой Силы. Она была всем, и все было ею. Мы ощущались песчинками в часах вечности, и в то же время были подобны огромной Вселенной. Множеству различных вселенных. Такие разные, и в то же время одна единая сущность, разделенная на несколько тел. Не только наших, но и наших людей. В одно мгновение я ощутила всех в этом зале и знала, что то же самое чувствует и Анджело. А еще я знала, что Дож испугался происходящего слияния. Странно, но он, а не я боялся раствориться в чужой сущности. Это наполнило меня печалью. Я поняла, что мы могли бы быть идеальным союзом душ, тел, разумов, но этому не бывать, по крайней мере, в этой жизни. Каждый из нас будет хвататься за свой контролируемый мир, и бежать от этого сияющего чуда. 

Почти одновременно мы отпрянули друг от друга. Анджело медленно отпустил мою руку, и я, наконец, смогла повернуться к нему, чтобы воочию увидеть все то, что пришло ко мне в этот момент озарения. 

― Судьба решает споры, - одними губами прошептала я, вспоминая перевод той латинской фразы, что охарактеризовала все, что с нами произошло и еще будет происходить. Это было предупреждением, пророчеством, это было нашим путем. Единственное, что нам оставалось, это ждать, что время расставит все на свои места…

Тем временем наши свидетели, попробовав нашей крови, объявили, что обручение состоялось. Зал разразился аплодисментами. Под этот аккомпанемент мы с Анджело взялись за руки и переступили черту Круга, выйдя к гостям. 

Я чувствовала себя уставшей и слабой от потери крови, от этого шума, от множества незнакомцев, которые взялись за труд поздравить молодоженов. В какой-то момент я стала ловить себя на том, что у меня начинаются провалы в памяти: вот я разговариваю с кем-то, а в следующую минуту уже стою возле окна с бокалом красного вина и тупо смотрю, как ветер жестоко играет с кронами деревьев и поднимает в воздух лепестки садовых цветов. Но то, что происходило между этими двумя событиями, напрочь стерты из моей памяти. Бес, чутко следящий за моим состоянием, предложил Анджело заканчивать празднование в одиночку. Тому ничего не оставалось, как согласиться. Мы потихоньку выскользнули из зала, оставив Магнуса и Мэл развлекаться без нас. 

Ветер, такой привлекательный из окна дома, встретил нас немилосердным ударом, словно захотел попробовать нашу силу на прочность. У меня перехватило дух, ноги подкосились, и лишь руки Беса не дали мне упасть. И снова что-то случилось со мной, снова этот провал. Пришла в себя я уже на заднем сидении машины, несущейся по направлению к Парижу. Один брошенный взгляд в зеркало заднего вида заставил меня вздрогнуть. Я никогда не отличалась красотой, и женщину, смотрящую сейчас на меня, тоже нельзя было назвать красавицей. Но было что-то дикое в ее глазах, что-то чужое. Я смотрела на нее и отказывалась признавать в ней себя. Мы были разными людьми. И дело было не в перемене внешности ― она все еще худо-бедно соответствовала фотографии в паспорте – что-то изменилось внутренне. Словно с чужой кровью я впитала и что-то чужеродное. При мысли о крови я посмотрела на свое запястье. Но рассмотреть что-то было невозможно. Поняв мои затруднения, Бес достал из бардачка влажные салфетки и протянул мне. На месте пореза виднелся еле заметный белый шрам, на шее его не было вовсе. Все уже зажило. Во всяком случае, так дело обстояло с телом, вот заживет ли раненая душа, это было трудно сказать. Сердце сжалось, словно предчувствуя будущие разочарования, и слезы потекли из глаз. Мы ехали в город влюблённых, в город надежд и веселья, а я плакала на заднем сидении машины и не могла остановиться.

 

***

 

― Эй, вставай, у тебя сегодня медовый месяц начался. Ты же не хочешь провести его в постели?

 

Утро началось с настойчивых криков Магнуса. Это чудо природы, как только перестало зависеть от солнечного света, начало испытывать бурную радость по поводу каждого рассвета. Нам, ночным совам, его было не понять, - как можно было колобродить весь день, большую часть ночи и потом вставать рано утром, поражая всех своим оптимизмом. Обычно до полудня нас можно было не кантовать. Особенно меня, особенно после вчерашнего. Нарыдавшись, я не нашла ничего лучше, как напиться. Притом напиваться мне пришлось в гордом одиночестве, бокал вина, который Бес всю ночь грел в своих руках, был не в счет. 

Бес просидел со мной почти до самого утра, пока я не свалилась в беспамятстве. Его молчание согревало душу лучше всяких слов, ибо скрывало понимание, исключающее осуждение. Последнее, что я запомнила, это мягкость пледа, накрывающего мои плечи. Новоявленный супруг так и не соизволил появиться в моих апартаментах. А теперь сквозь головную боль я должна была слушать чужие восторги по поводу моего чертова медового месяца.

Видимо, на моем лице было написана высшая степень раздражения, так что Магнус даже замолчал на несколько минут, чтобы всунуть мне в руки стакан с какой-то растворенной шипучкой. Стало чуть легче, в голове прояснилось, а сухие губы рискнули раскрыться, чтобы поинтересоваться:

― Какой медовый месяц?

― Как же? Молодые по традиции после свадьбы отправляются в медовый месяц, - жизнерадостно поведал мой крестник.

― Да, кажется, им еще брачная ночь полагается, - парировала я. Такое отношение супруга меня несколько задело. Нет, понятно, что у нас брак по расчету, но хоть подойти, поинтересоваться моим самочувствием можно было. В конце концов, я потеряла достаточно крови, а восстанавливать ее за счет других никогда не спешила. 

― Эй, ты что обиделась?

― Нет, обижаться я пока не в состоянии, голова слишком болит. 

― Тебе пойдет на пользу свежий океанский воздух, красоты архитектуры Возрождения и волшебная атмосфера карнавала. 

― Вообще-то я предлагаю затхлый запах каналов, побитые временем стены некогда прекрасных палаццо, а еще толпы туристов. 

Анджело стоял в дверях и настороженно смотрел на меня. 

― Заманчивое предложение, - фыркнула я.

― Зато мы полюбуемся полетом «ангела» с вершины колокольни Святого Марка, поучаствуем в костюмированном лодочном кортеже, увидим лучших представителей уличных актеров, ступим на мозаичные полы палаццо Ридотто и обязательно потанцуем на Большом Бале. Может быть, скрыв лица под масками, нам будет проще говорить о себе и друг о друге.

― Ты и вправду этого желаешь? – мой голос звучал глухо.

― Мы связаны слишком надолго, чтобы позволить себе оставаться настолько чужими. 

В этом был резон. Никто не мог обвинить меня в том, что я отказалась от разумного предложения, движимая одними лишь чувствами. Я согласилась, и уже вечером мы улетели в Италию. Надо ли говорить, что нас сопровождали и Мэл, и Рафаил. Хотя эта парочка никоим образом нам не мешала, они часто исчезали из моего поля зрения. И я немного завидовала подруге, что она может просто наслаждаться возможностью, радоваться жизни, не думая ни о чем. Последствия моего же выбора нельзя было назвать таким уж легким. 

Нет, все, что было мне обещано, сбывалось. Я действительно многое увидела и узнала от Анджело. Даже покинув Венецию много лет назад, он не перестал быть преданным ее сыном. Карнавальные маски позволяли ему на какие-то мгновения забывать о дне сегодняшнем и окунуться в воспоминания. От меня же не требовалось ничего, кроме как слушать. Даже когда он переходил на свое родное наречие, я продолжала его понимать. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять причину этого. Кровь. В нас текла одна и та же кровь. Я могла бы так же влюбиться в этот город, но в отличие от него, который видел его в расцвете, я видела его увядание, его фальшь. Он напоминал мне стареющую красотку, которая при виде молодого любовника пытается скрыть свои уродливые морщины. Мои мысли бродили где-то далеко, в голове то и дело всплывали слова старой забытой песни. 

_ И слезами плачут куклы, _

_ И огнем пылают буквы!... _

Однажды я не заметила, как начала напевать вслух. Анджело остановился как вкопанный и сжал мне руку. 

_Вот опять линяет краска,_

_Вот опять спадает маска,_

_А под ней — ещё одна..._

Я подняла голову и увидела, что он пристально смотрят на меня, а в уголке его медового глаза спряталась робкая слеза. Он потянул меня из образовавшегося круга людей в масках. Все они были как будто заворожены. 

― Больше никогда так не делай, - прошептал он мне на ухо. – Поумерь свои силы, иначе «песнь сирены» может довести людей до невменяемости. Результат тебе не понравится. 

― Что за «песнь сирены»? – поинтересовалась я.

― Способность заворожить, передать свои эмоции другим. Сегодня ты разрушила мою Венецию, и она уже никогда не станет прежней, ибо в ней теперь твоя душа.

Вот так быстро и так печально закончился наш медовый месяц. Анджело больше не смог оставаться в этом потерянном для него городе. Он сбежал к своим делам, бросив меня на попечение Рафаила и Магнуса. Бес уехал к Князю, взяв с меня слово, что я свяжусь с отцом при первой же неприятности. Кажется, он не поверил моему слову. И, как показало будущее, правильно сделал.

 

***

 

Я никогда не скучала в своем обществе. Обычно. Но тут мне было неспокойно. Что-то раздирало мое сердце. Нет, это что-то не было любовью или страстью. В моей жизни эти два понятия отсутствовали. В конце концов, я слишком прагматична для этого. Но что-то глодало меня, и я не могла понять, что же именно. Сейчас, когда у меня было все, о чем только могла мечтать современная самодостаточная женщина – деньги, влияние, дело, увлечения и даже время на все вышеперечисленное – я впала в какой-то транс. Первое время это меня беспокоило. А потом я просто перестала обращать на это внимание, словно это состояние было для меня обыкновенным. Я отпустила Мэл, тем более, что у нее завязался вполне себе бурный роман с Рафаилом. Я прогнала от себя Магнуса, сказав, что ему нужно учиться обходиться без меня. Кажется, я обидела его, но он был счастлив вернуться к Князю, где его ценили куда больше. Мне же остались некоторые дела по линии Неведомых, ибо в дела супруга я не вникала. 

Анджело и Владислава Туи часто бывали на публике, посещали театры и светские рауты. Правда, все чаще мне приходилось появляться там одной – мой муж вынужден был постоянно летать в Штаты по делам компании. И, как я знала, не только по ним. 

Бес и Магнус говорили мне о том, что Дож вполне бисексуален, как собственно и большинство вампиров. Что поделать, такова судьба. Начинается все с выбора жертв, а заканчивается вполне закономерным интересом. В конце концов, живя так долго трудно, оставаться консерватором, иначе сдохнешь от однообразия и тоски. Анджело тоже менял партнеров. Чаще все же ими оказывались молодые, привлекательные и умные женщины, но попадались и молодые люди. На момент нашей свадьбы у него в самом разгаре был роман с молодым американцем, подрабатывающим в качестве модели и мечтающим об актерской карьере. Одним из главных его достоинств, по мнению Магнуса, было то, что он еще являлся и вампироманом. Есть такая когорта людей, которые, сходя с ума по вампирам, жаждут укусов и некоторого насилия над собой. Так вот Мартин Наон-Джонсон был одним из таких. Мне было интересно на него посмотреть, и неожиданно мое желание исполнилось.

 

***

 

Очередное приглашение на какой-то светский раут ждало ответа. Мне не хотелось там появляться, но, возможно, это было важно для компании Туи. Так что, прихватив с собой разукрашенный конверт, я отправилась в апартаменты мужа, чтобы поставить его в известность. Гостиная оказалась пуста, и мне пришло в голову попытать счастья в спальне. Там… 

На разобранной кровати лежал молодой человек лет двадцати. Светлые волосы, смазливая внешность, нарочитость позы неоднозначно заявляло о том, что он здесь находится неслучайно. Он поднял свои голубые глаза и оценивающе посмотрел на меня. Судя по всему, осмотр его успокоил, потому что он с улыбкой перевернулся на спину и потянулся всем телом, демонстрируя себя. 

― Я так понимаю, ты Мартин? – поинтересовалась я.

― Именно. А ты… - он сделал паузу, не то подыскивая слова, не то и вправду не представляя, кто перед ним. 

― Ищу Анджело, - ответила я совсем не на тот вопрос. 

― Он в ванной. Знаешь, он предпочитает принимать ванну после хорошего секса.

Теперь все стало понятно. Мальчик явно понял, кем я являюсь, и решил предъявить права на свою территорию. 

― Что же, секс – достаточно важное дело, а мужской тем паче, - с легкой усмешкой ответила я, но в душе у меня все клокотало. Ревности не было, было лишь то противное чувство, которое возникает, когда кто-то намеренно окатывает тебя грязью. Я хотела что-то добавить, чтобы стереть его пакостную улыбку, но тут дверь ванной комнаты открылась, и появился Анджело. Мокрые волосы были зачесаны назад, а торс был прикрыт небольшим полотенцем, не скрывающим, а скорее подчеркивающим правильность и привлекательность фигуры. 

― Владислава? - спокойно произнес он, как ни в чем ни бывало. 

― Тут очередное приглашение, требующее ответа, - предварила я его вопрос. 

Он покрутил белый картон в руках и предложил:

― Давай мы обсудим это после. 

― Хорошо, - согласилась я и развернулась к дверям. 

― Я хочу пойти с тобой, - в голосе Мартина слышались капризные нотки. 

― С тобой мы тоже поговорим после, - все так же спокойно ответил Анджело.

― Но…

― Никаких «но», мы уже обсуждали. Я вынужден был жениться, но всем об этом знать не обязательно, так что я не собираюсь появляться в свете с женой и любовником одновременно. 

Дальше я слушать не стала, мне хватило того, что уже услышала. Почему-то меня преследовало чувство, что меня предали. Я не могла толком даже объяснить, откуда оно взялось. В конце концов, Анджело сказал чистую правду. Глупо было надеяться, что из этого предприятия может получиться что-то стоящее. Но я понимала, что Дож не хотел меня оскорбить или обидеть. То, что связало нас, давало мне понимание его собственных чувств: он боялся, боялся нашего союза. Возникшая сила испугала его, а случай в Венеции лишь усугубил этот страх. 

Кого еще мне назвать предателем? Мэл? Это еще более глупо. Мы легко встречались и легко расставались. Иногда были минуты, что мы скучали друг по другу, но для связи у нас были письма и телефон. Короткие встречи лишь помогали сохранять нежность. Но при всем этом мы были вполне самодостаточными леди, чтобы не мучиться проблемой ревности. В конце концов, друзья – это не чья-то личная собственность. 

Кто у нас еще оставался? Князь? У отца было забот помимо моих переживаний. На нем держалось слишком многое, но предать собственную кровь… Нет, это не про него. 

Странно, если так задуматься, то мои чувства меня обманывали, но только с этим внутренним ощущением ничего нельзя было поделать. После бессонной ночи, я собрала вещи и отправилась в аэропорт. На столе для Мэл была оставлена записка: «Я возвращаюсь домой!»

 

***

 

Таллинн встретил меня жарой. Даже у нас это иногда случается. Правда, чем дальше, тем чаще. Бродить по пеклу мне не нравилось никогда, особенно после этого «обручения», когда кожа стала особо восприимчива к солнцу. Посему, взяв первое попавшееся такси, я попросила отвести меня в гостиницу, ибо больше мне возвращаться было некуда. С мужем я была уже в разводе, к друзьям почему-то ехать не хотелось. Зачем портить кому-то настроение, если не можешь держать в узде свое. 

Мне повезло, и в центральном отеле был найден для меня номер. Это приятно, когда не нужно задумываться о деньгах. Открыв окно, я вдохнула жаркий воздух большого города и почувствовала себя лучше. Я все же была дома. 

Дождавшись вечерней прохлады, я отправилась на прогулку. Раскаленные от солнца булыжные мостовые приятно грели ноги. Люди и даже здания, казалось, доброжелательно улыбались. Я посетила все свои любимые места и не могла налюбоваться на город своего детства. Правда к радости от встречи примешивалось и легкая грусть, что я не могу остаться здесь навсегда или, по крайней мере, надолго. С этим чувством я вернулась обратно в номер и сладко заснула. И видела сны-воспоминания. Беззаботное детство со своими маленькими и чистыми радостями. Школа, по которой, как мне казалось, я никогда не скучала. Тренировки по рукопашному бою. Наш Круг и вой посреди леса в полнолуние. Первая свадьба, лица родителей, родственников и друзей. Словно все сговорились и одновременно пришли ко мне в гости. 

Что не снилось, так это события последних месяцев, словно их никогда и не было в моей жизни. Проснулась я счастливая, и первой мыслью нового дня было: «я хотела бы умереть здесь». Чтобы вкусить все прелести жизни, мне пришло в голову отправиться гулять дальше. Во время жары я спряталась в кафе, где подавали чудные французские блины, и мороженое в изящных вазочках. Затем был целый вояж по различным кафешкам, множество чашек кофе, прохладительных напитков, булочек, пирожных. Я наслаждалась беззаботностью. С моих плеч свалился не камень, а целая могильная плита. И если это даже последний мой день здесь, я спешила им насладиться. 

Наступили сумерки, но меня еще не тянуло обратно в номер. Наоборот, мне хотелось бродить и дальше. Я полностью отдалась свой интуиции и пошла, куда глаза глядят. В какой-то момент я поняла, что вообще не понимаю - где я иду, и зачем мне это надо, но к тому времени мне уже было все равно куда идти. Сознание словно отключилось, а управление над телом перешло к кому-то другому. Этот кто-то привел меня в небольшое каменное помещение, напоминающее подвал какого-то храма. Я была уверена, что не выходила за пределы старого города, но никогда не была нигде, даже отдаленно напоминающем это место. Более того, меня там ожидали увидеть. 

― Приветствую, Княжна. Позволь представиться, Клейтон, Мастер города.

 

***

 

До сего дня о Клейтоне, Мастере таллиннских вампиров, я не знала ничего. Честно говоря, я даже не знала, что таковые вообще существуют, хотя мне всегда казалось, что такой вполне готический город не должен был обойтись без них. К тому же кровавое братство подтвердило, что у них нет как национальных, так и расовых предрассудков. Среди «подданных» Клейтона были люди всех национальностей и различного цвета кожи. 

Сам Мастер был довольно взрослым, на вид ему было что-то около сорока, а по моим ощущениям раз в двадцать больше. Короткие волосы открывали взору правильной формы череп, лишь с правой стороны виднелась огромная белая полоса давно зажившего шрама, полученного еще при жизни. Темно-серые глаза смотрели холодно, правда общее впечатление суровости портил мягкий подбородок и полные губы. В целом его можно было назвать привлекательным мужчиной. Если бы не одно «но»…

― Это место подойдет, чтобы умереть, Княжна? Прости, я мог бы предложить тебе любое по твоему выбору, но я практически никогда не бываю на поверхности, а такое дело я не хочу доверять своим людям. В конце концов, убивать Неведомых им не по силам. 

― Почему? – смогла прошептать я. 

― Естественно ты узнаешь, ибо умирать тебе придется долго. Не волнуйся, я не причиню тебе лишней боли, но мне нужно, чтобы ты докричалась до своего отца, чтобы донесла до него всю свою агонию и мою мысль. 

С этими словами он метнулся ко мне и вогнал мне в руку шприц. Бесцветная жидкость попала в вену и начала свой путь по моему телу. Клейтон прижал меня к своему крепкому телу и начал шептать на ухо:

― Это яд. Вместе с твоей кровью он растечется по твоему телу, и оно начнет умирать. Сначала ты потеряешь способность двигаться, потом дышать, а потом уйдет твое сознание. Если ты не будешь двигаться и замедлишь дыхание, то ты проживешь чуть дольше. У нас есть минут двадцать на все разговоры, а потом они станут бесполезны. 

Я ничего не имею против тебя лично и мне не хотелось связываться с Неведомыми, но у нас нет выбора. Я подвергаю весь свой клан опасности мести со стороны Князя, но меня греет надежда, что он будет справедлив до конца. Обручив тебя кровью с Дожем, он совершил большую ошибку. Он – главная угроза и для вампиров и для людей. Веками мы жили в тени, были людскими кошмарами, мифами, никто из нас даже подумать не смел, чтобы жить так открыто, испытывая судьбу, рискуя раскрыть нашу тайну людям. Я пережил инквизицию и совсем не хочу ее повторения. Этот мальчишка должен быть уничтожен в назидание всем остальным, ради этого я пойду на все. Я уже был готов к тому, чтобы уничтожить его, но тут появился Князь со своими предложениями и чуть не спутал все карты. Предатель мог бы остаться жить, но он падет, и не от моей руки, а от руки самого Влада. 

― Почему? – тихо прошептала я. Мои ноги уже не слушались меня, наступило странное оцепенение. 

― Он не простит гибели своего ребенка. Не простит мне, но и не простит ему. Его невнимания, его связей на стороне, ведь это он привел тебя ко мне.

― Не он, ты… 

Поняв, что закончить свою мысль я не смогу, Клейтон это сделал за меня.

― Приняв в себя кровь вампира, его кровь, ты стала более уязвима перед моим Зовом. Когда человеку плохо, он возвращается туда, где ему было хорошо, чтобы вернуть себе радость познавания жизни. Мне повезло, что так совпало, что наш город близок нам обоим. Я вижу в этом руку судьбы. Мне не хотелось причинять тебе лишнюю боль, и я постарался сделать так, что последние свои дни ты была бы счастлива. Я хотел вернуть тебе твой дом. 

Я хотела сказать, что у него получилось и что я не испытываю по поводу происходящего никаких чувств, тем более злости или ненависти, но у меня не хватило на это времени, все растворилось спокойной и уютной темноте. 

 

***

 

Когда я открыла глаза, то первым делом увидела обеспокоенное лицо Анджело, а первым словом было…

― Прости.

«За что?» - хотелось спросить мне, но у меня не было сил говорить. 

― Я слышал все, что он говорил, я чувствовал все, что чувствовала ты. Он прав, во всем произошедшем больше моей вины, чем чьей бы то ни было. Дело тут даже не в моем невнимании и даже в связях, а в моем страхе. Я боялся, что наша связь поглотит меня, что мне придется раствориться в ком-то незнакомом. А потом я почувствовал твои эмоции, ощутил твои мысли горько-пряным вкусом на языке, и это окончательно меня добило. Мне показалось, что если мы будем вести себя как чужие люди, то эта связь поутихнет. Но с каждым днем становилось все хуже. Я ощущал твою боль, и даже попытки анализировать сложившуюся ситуацию. Я мог бы заметить Зов, если бы не пытался отгородиться от тебя. Только когда ты уехала, я смог осознать, что совершаю ошибку. 

― Как ты нашел меня? – прохрипела я. 

― Мэл нашла твою записку и догадалась, что ты назвала домом. А остальное было делом техники. Мы чувствуем друг друга, и я шел на твой зов, как моряки плывут, заслышав песнь сирены. Я вовремя успел, чтобы не дать тебе уйти в небытие. Хотя нужно сказать, что ты достойно сопротивлялась моим попыткам вытащить тебя на свет Божий. 

Хорошая теплая улыбка успокоила меня. Меня охватила усталость, и я снова закрыла глаза…

 

***

 

Утро я встретила в уже знакомом мне номере, но уже не в одиночестве: рядом со мной находился привлекательный мужчина, который желал предпринять еще одну попытку упорядочить наш союз. Мы до сих пор пытаемся это сделать. Получается непросто, но у нас впереди еще целая вечность. Ну, или, по крайней мере, пара-тройка столетий. 

Мэл и Рафаил все же расстались. Исполнилась моя мечта, и я все-таки показала своей любимой Таллинн. Вместе с городом ей посчастливилось познакомиться с красавчиком-вампиром. Блондин, с длинными волосами и покладистым характером. Что еще нужно девушке для простого женского счастья? Рафаил с горя окунулся в дела своего босса, пока тот догуливал свой медовый месяц.

Отец таки услышал вдохновенные речи Клейтона и примчался в Таллинн сразу же, как только смог. Иногда приятно сознавать, что даже Неведомые не всесильны и не могут справиться с нелетной погодой. 

Бес заявил, что если я еще раз выкину такой фортель, он сам меня убьет. Кажется, он порядком разозлился, хотя Магнус утверждает, что тот так маскирует свой страх. Сам же «крестник» заявил, что не отстанет от меня дольше, чем на двести метров. И пока он яро держит свое слово, что иногда приводит к мелким неудобствам, но после случившегося я готова с этим мириться. 

Я не могу вернуть себе дом, но зато могу создать вокруг себя новую семью. Кто-то там говорил, что дом там, где сердце. Может, если пустить в свою душу хоть кого-нибудь, можно будет обрести то, что некогда было потеряно. Но разум тут, увы, не помощник.

**Author's Note:**

> Закончено в мае 2006 года


End file.
